blackrockshooterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mato Kuroi
Mato Kuroi 'ist ein Hauptcharakter aus dem Anime und der OVA. Ihr Gegenstück ist Black Rock Shooter. Aussehen Black Rock Shooter (OVA) Mato ist ein Schulmädchen mit blauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren. Sie hat kurze, abgehackte Zöpfe und trägt ein Seifuku, bestehend aus einem weißen Top mit einem dunkelblauen Kragen und einem dunkelblauen Rock. Sie trägt auch schwarze Kniestrümpfe. Sie hat auch einen Verband um ihr Knie, nachdem sie sich beim Basketball eine Verletzung zugezogen hat. Viele ihrer Sachen, einschließlich ihrer Kleidung, das Band an ihrem Handy und Raumdekoration, haben ein Sternmotiv. Sie ist ca. 155 cm groß, während ihr "anderes Ich", Black Rock Shooter, ungefähr 156-161 cm groß ist. Black Rock Shooter (Anime) Mato behält die meisten Sachen ihrer Ova Erscheinung, abgesehen davon das sie eine andere Schuluniform trägt. Sie trägt ein weißes Hemd und eine gelbe Anzugjacke darüber. Sie trägt auch ein gebundenes Band. Anders als in der OVA trägt sie ein Paar weiße Socken und braune Schuhe. Auch, das Pflaster auf ihrem rechten Knie ist weg, obwohl sie jetzt ein Pflaster auf ihrem rechten Schenkel hat. Persönlichkeit Black Rock Shooter (OVA) Sie ist eine unschuldige und naive Schülerin im ersten Jahr der Mittelschule. Äußerlich ist sie kontaktfreudig und aufregend, aber sie ist sehr unbeholfen um Menschen, die sie nicht kennt. Innerlich ist sie eine sensible und sanftmütige Person, aber schließlich lernt sie, Mut zu gewinnen. Black Rock Shooter (Anime) Sie liebt philosophische Gedanken und wird oft unbestimmt sagen, was sie sieht (z. B. bemerkt sie, "blühend", wenn sie eine Blüte von einem Kirschbaum sieht). Saya beschreibt sie auch als die Art von Person, die bis jetzt nie jemanden gehasst hat, oder von jemandem gehasst wurde. Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Curry. Sie liebt das Buch ''Der kleine Vogel und die vielen Farben und liest es immer wieder. Geschichte Black Rock Shooter (OVA) Mato Kuroi ist ein quirliges und aufgewecktes Mädchen, dass das erste Schuljahr einer Mittelschule besucht. Die Wörter "quirlig" und "aufgeweckt" sind nur zwei von vielen Wörtern, die das Mädchen beschreiben könnten, denn sie überzeugt nicht nur mit energiegeladenen Akzenten in ihrer Persönlichkeit, sondern strahlt auch eine Menge Fröhlichkeit und gute Laune aus. Gemischt mit einer Prise Naivität, schafft sie es bei jedem mit Sympathie zu punkten, egal, ob sie diese Person kennt oder nicht, wie auch bei Yomi Takanashi, mit der sie sich direkt am ersten Schultag anfreundet. Steht etwas Großes bevor, begegnet Mato diesem enthusiastisch, wie auch am ersten Schultag der Mittelschule, an dem sie früher wach wurde als ihr Wecker klingeln konnte, was sonst nicht der Fall sein soll, wie ihre Mutter behauptet. Generell ist Mato in Dingen, die sie mag, nicht zu bremsen und vergisst schnell alles um sich herum und die Zeit, nur um den Moment voll auszukosten. Aber wie jeder Mensch besitzt auch Mato eine sensible Seite, die dann zum Vorschein kommt, wenn sie sich Sorgen über etwas oder jemanden, der ihr wichtig ist, macht. Diese Seite zu verstecken fällt ihr manchmal schwer, dennoch versucht Mato diese mit Fröhlichkeit zu überspielen, um andere in ihrem Umfeld nicht zu beunruhigen. Eine besondere Beziehung führt Mato zu ihrer bereits erwähnten Klassenkameradin Yomi Takanashi. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen findet vor dem Schultor statt, als Mato das Mädchen aus einem Auto aussteigen sieht und das fasziniert von ihr ist. Diese schenkt ihr anfangs keine Beachtung, doch Matos Verlangen, mehr von ihr zu erfahren, lässt nicht nach. Zu ihrem Glück landen beide in derselben Klasse. Während ihrer ersten Schulstunde und auch während der Eröffnungszeremonie kleben Matos Augen förmlich an dem unbekannten Mädchen, welches den Nachnamen "Kotori asobi" (von Mato falsch abgelesen) trägt. Mit dem Ende der Zeremonie nimmt Mato all ihren Mut und spricht die Unbekannte an. Nach einem holprigen Start kommen beide ins Gespräch und freunden sich daraufhin an. Ihre Freundschaft nimmt mit der Zeit große Dimensionen an. Sie werden zu besten Freundinnen, sind nahezu unzertrennlich und unternehmen jede freie Minute etwas miteinander. Mato übernimmt in dieser Beziehung meist den aktiven Part und führt Yomi an die verschiedensten Orte, wie an ihren Lieblingsort, an dem man einen großen Ausblick auf ihre Heimat hat, welche Mato sehr schätzt und liebt. Zu Beginn der Schulzeit tritt sie auch dem Basketball-Team bei, da sie Basketball ebenfalls liebt und diese Sportart meisterlich beherrscht. Sie versucht, ihre Freundin dazu zu bringen, aufgrund ihrer Größe auch beizutreten, doch diese lehnt ab, aufgrund der Komplexe, die Yomi mit ihrer Größe hat. Dank ihrem Einsatz und ihrer Hingabe während des Spielens schafft es Mato dennoch, sie für den Sport zu begeistern, woraufhin Yomi dem Volleyball-Team beitritt. Somit dient jeder dem anderen als eine Art Ansporn und beide wollen ihr Bestes geben, um den jeweils anderen nicht zu enttäuschen. Die idyllische Freundschaft muss aber ihren ersten Schlag einstecken, als im nächsten Schuljahr beide in unterschiedliche Klassen gesteckt werden. Dennoch versuchen beide, ihren typischen Alltag aufrechtzuerhalten und weiterhin viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Dass sich dies als schwer erweist, stellt sich heraus, als Yuu, die Managerin des Basketball-Teams, zu Matos Klassenkameradin und guter Freundin wird. Auch mit ihr unternimmt sie viel. Zu viel, in Yomis Augen. Ob Mato es dennoch schafft, ihre Freundschaft zu beiden in den Griff zu bekommen? An dem Tag wo ihre Freundin verschwindet erscheint auf einmal ein Wesen die denn Namen Legende hat, sie verschmelzen miteinander und wollen Matos Freundin retten. Black Rock Shooter (Anime) '''Folge 1 Black Rock Shooter kämpft gegen einen seltsamen Gegner, der sie aus unwahrscheinlichen Perspektiven heraus beobachtet. Dazu liest Mato aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch vor, in dem es um einen kleinen weißen Vogel geht, der auf der Suche nach Farben die verschiedensten Länder durchfliegt. Es ist Matos erster Schultag auf der Mittelschule. Nachdem sie die langweilige Eröffnungszeremonie überstanden hat, lernt sie die sympathische Takanashi Yomi kennen, deren Namen sie zunächst irrtümlicherweise als Kotori Asobi liest. Die beiden gehen in dieselbe Klasse, und Mato würde sich gerne mit ihr anfreunden. Yomi hütet allerdings ein finsteres Geheimnis und gibt sich deshalb ziemlich abweisend. In der Schule gibt es ein Asayake Soudan Shitsu, das Morgenröte-Beratungsbüro, wo eine freundliche Lehrerin namens Saya allen Schülern, die ein Problem haben, Kaffee serviert und ihnen zuhört. An diesem Morgen hat sie Mato und ihre Kindergartenfreundin Yuu zu Gast, die ebenfalls auf diese Schule geht. Nach dem Unterricht spielen Mato und Yuu in Kohatas Basketballclub. Yomi hingegen hat den Kunstclub gewählt. Auf dem Nachhauseweg treffen sich Mato und Yomi zufällig und entdecken, dass sie beide die Geschichte mit dem weißen Vogel, der Farben sucht, kennen. Kurz entschlossen begleitet Mato Yomi nach Hause. Die beiden sind sich auf Anhieb sehr sympathisch. Doch plötzlich taucht ein Mädchen namens Kagari auf, das im Rollstuhl sitzt und als erstes zu Mato sagt, dass Yomi es war, die sie dahin gebracht habe. Dann wirft sie Mato raus, und die schleicht ziemlich verwirrt und deprimiert nach Hause. Immerhin schickt Yomi ihr eine E-Mail, in der sie sich entschuldigt. Dieses ziemlich traumatische Ereignis spielt sich nun auch in der Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt ab, in Form von schaurigen Kämpfen zwischen Black Rock Shooter und Kagaris anderen Ich (namens Chariot), die ein normaler Mensch keine 10 Sekunden überleben würde. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule sind sowohl Mato als auch Yomi sehr schweigsam. Mato fühlt sich ziemlich schlecht und irgendwie schuldig. Später laden ein paar Mädchen Mato zu einem Schreinfest ein, das gerade in der Nähe stattfindet. Mato ist aber nicht in der Stimmung für sowas. Kohata sitzt bei Saya im Beratungszimmer. Sie ist in einen Jungen namens Takuu verknallt, weiß aber nicht, was sie jetzt machen soll. Als Mato auftaucht, sucht sie schnell das Weite. Besonders konkrete Ratschläge hat Saya für Mato nicht. Dann allerdings sagt sie etwas seltsames: wenn man seelische Qualen verspürt, mache das nichts, denn es gebe jemanden, der diese Schmerzen für einen ertrage. Mato fragt sich, wer dieser Jemand wohl sein könnte. Dann gelingt es ihr, Yomi dazu zu überreden, mit ihr zu dem Schreinfest zu gehen, und sie fühlt sich wieder viel besser. Der Kampf in der anderen Welt geht dagegen mit unvermittelter Härte weiter. Folge 2 Mato macht sich fein für das Fest, indem sie sich von ihrer Mutter in einen Kimono stecken lässt. Sie freut sich schon auf das Treffen mit Yomi. Und so stellt sie sich an den Eingang des Schreins und wartet. Und wartet. Und wartet. Stunden später, als es schon Nacht geworden ist, empfängt sie eine E-Mail mit dem lapidaren Inhalt "Gomen nasai" ("Es tut mir leid"). Bitter enttäuscht geht sie nach Hause. Yomi ist selbst todunglücklich darüber. Aber sie betrachtet sich anscheinend als Kagaris Sklavin, und die hat ihr nicht erlaubt, zum Fest zu gehen oder auch nur abzusagen. Und um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, sticht Kagari mit einer Nadel eine Herzform auf Yomis Brust. Dieses Herz erscheint sogar bei Dead Master, zusammen mit Yomis Stimme, die um Hilfe ruft. Die ganze Zeit schon kämpft Dead Master gegen Black Rock Shooter. Gewinnen kann aber anscheinend keine der beiden. In der Nacht schreckt Mato auf, weil sie genau davon geträumt hat. Der Traum hat ein schlimmes Ende genommen. Dead Master wurde von Chariots Spinnen entführt, und Black Rock Shooter konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule schimpft Mato Yomi aus, weil sie feige sei und sich von Kagari so behandeln lasse. Mato sieht auch die herzförmige Stichwunde auf Yomis Brust, von der sie geträumt hat. Saya meint später dazu, das würde bedeuten, dass sie beide sehr eng verbunden seien. Nach der Schule klingelt Mato bei Yomi an der Tür, doch leider ist auch Kagari da. Um zu verhindern, dass die beiden sich begegnen, stürzt sie sich die Treppe hinunter. Bei der Gelegenheit sehen wir, dass ihre Beine völlig in Ordnung sind. Das mit dem Rollstuhl war nur eine Show, um Yomi zu erpressen, ebenso wie der Sturz, der sie auf direktem Wege ins Krankenhaus befördert. .Viel passiert ist ihr allerdings nicht, nur ein paar Kratzer und Verstauchungen. Im Krankenhaus trifft Mato Yomis Mutter, die leider auch der Ansicht ist, Yomi sei für Kagaris (nicht vorhandene) Behinderung verantwortlich, stehe daher tief und für alle Ewigkeit in ihrer Schuld und müsse sie für immer bedienen und ihr gehorchen. Sie erklärt auch, wie es dazu gekommen ist, vor vielen Jahren schon, als ein typischer Anime-Autounfall passierte (wenn ein kleines Kind deutlich sichtbar über die Straße rennt, wird niemals gebremst, sondern Vollgas gegeben, das Kind mit Schmackes über den Haufen gefahren und anschließend vor aller Augen Fahrerflucht begangen). Das beeindruckt Mato jedoch nicht besonders. Erstens war es nicht Yomis Schuld, zweitens ist das schon ziemlich lange her, und drittens kann Kagari deswegen nicht Yomis ganzes Leben für sich selbst beanspruchen. Jetzt bildet Kagari sich ein, auch ihre Hände nicht mehr benutzen zu können, sodass Yomi sie nun rund um die Uhr füttern, pflegen und bemuttern muss. Doch da spielt Mato nicht mit. Das Krankenzimmer ist von innen verriegelt, aber Mato fordert nachdrücklich Zutritt. Durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch brüllen sich Kagari und Mato lautstark an, während Yomi dazwischen steht und Kagari zu beruhigen versucht, die aber immer hysterischer wird. Schließlich schlägt Yomi ihr vor, doch von nun an ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Das ganze funktioniert schließlich, als Black Rock Shooter Chariot köpft. In der realen Welt klappt Kagari daraufhin zusammen. Folge 3 Black Gold Saw gießt aus einer Monstergießkanne Samen auf den Boden, aus dem dann menschenähnliche Wesen sprießen. Das Kagaris "anderes Ich" ihren Kopf verloren hat, hat auf Kagari interessante Auswirkungen: Sie wird von jetzt auf gleich ein mehr oder weniger ganz normales Mädchen. Mato und Yomi sind durch diese Ereignisse ziemlich enge Freundinnen geworden, doch Mato hat auch noch viele andere Verpflichtungen, insbesondere den Basketball-Club, in dem sie durch herausragende Leistungen glänzt. Deswegen bestimmt Kohata, die Club-Leiterin, dass sie am Sommer-Turnier teilnehmen soll. Zur Vorbereitung fährt die Mannschaft sogar in ein Trainingslager. Vorher haben Mato und Yuu aber noch das Vergnügen, Kohata heimlich dabei beobachten zu können, wie sie einem Jungen einen Liebesbrief in die Hand drückt. Am Abend packt Mato ihre Koffer für das Trainingslager und liest mal wieder in ihrem Buch über den Vogel, der zuerst weiß war, dann aber überall hin flog und all die Farben, denen er unterwegs begegnete, in sein Gefieder aufnahm. Später ruft Yomi Mato an. Mato redet viel über Yuu, die sie schon seit Ewigkeiten kennt, und Yomi fühlt sich ein bisschen abgehängt. Am nächsten Tag geht es dann per Bus in die Berge zum Training. Derweil erwachen in der Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt die neuen Wesen langsam zum Leben. Eine dieser Kreaturen ist Kohatas anderes Ich, aber es ist völlig anders veranlagt. Kohata ist eine fröhliche Draufgängerin, ihre Black-Rock-Shooter-Schwester hingegen ist unglaublich ängstlich, was man in so einer Horrorumgebung allerdings auch verstehen kann. Und es dauert auch nicht lange, da werden die meisten dieser Wesen bereits wieder ausradiert. Davon träumt nun wiederum Mato in der Nacht, und erzählt Yuu davon. Yuu fühlt sich an das erinnert, was Saya mal gesagt hat: wenn man Schmerzen hat, gibt es jemand anderen, der sie für einen erträgt. Damit könnten doch diese Mädchen aus Matos Träumen gemeint sein. Mato hat Yomi, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich einsam gefühlt hat, ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Später gibt es in der Schule einen ziemlichen Auflauf wegen Kohata und ihrem Freund Kouta. Ein paar Leute, die sich für besonders witzig halten, haben sich nämlich darüber lustig gemacht. Kohata schluckt das tapfer herunter und lacht mit. Mato und Yuu finden es hingegen sehr traurig. Black Gold Saw und ihre Kreaturen bekommen Besuch von Black Rock Shooter, die wild um sich ballert, dann aber Kohatas anderem Ich die Hand reicht. Die jedoch klappert vor Angst. Beim Training verstaucht Kohata sich einen Fuß und fällt erst mal aus. Mato bringt sie ins Krankenzimmer. Als Black Rock Shooter Kohatas Schwester tötet, bricht sie unvermittelt zusammen. Folge 4 Strength wandert über eine zerklüftete Ebene und zieht Chariots sterbliche Überreste hinter sich her. Als sie an einen Abgrund kommt, wirft sie sie in die Tiefe. Matos Klasse bekommt eine neue Mitschülerin: Izuriha Kagari! Sie wirkt erst ein bisschen schüchtern, aber nach kurzer Zeit sind alle in der Klasse von ihr begeistert. Das hat für Yomi die unerwartete Folge, dass sie sich irgendwie überflüssig und zurückgelassen fühlt. Auch Kohata ist wieder da, mit verbundenem Fuß, aber sonst fröhlich und wohlauf wie immer, worüber ihre zahlreichen Fans sehr glücklich sind. Spielen kann sie aber noch nicht, also muss Mato umso mehr trainieren. Das heißt, sie kann viel weniger Zeit mit Yomi verbringen, wodurch die sich noch verlassener und deprimierter fühlt. Das steigert sich in den nächsten Tagen noch weiter. Als sie noch Kagaris Sklavin war, wurde sie wenigstens gebraucht. Doch jetzt fühlt sie sich nur noch überflüssig. Am nächsten Tag kommt sie gar nicht erst in die Schule. Mato fängt an sich Sorgen zu machen. Yuu kommt auf die Idee, Mato um Yomis E-Mail-Adresse zu bitten, damit auch sie mit ihr Freundschaft schließen kann. Doch seltsamerweise empfindet Yomi das als Verrat und bekommt einen hysterischen Anfall. Während des Basketball-Trainings kommt Kouta zu Kohata, um mit ihr zu reden. Doch sie weiß weder, wer er ist, noch was er von ihr will. Offenbar hat der Tod ihres anderen Ichs gewisse unerfreuliche Spuren hinterlassen. Eines Abends steht Kagari mit einem Geschenk vor Yomis Tür. Yomi ist überglücklich, dass es wenigstens noch einen Menschen gibt, dem sie etwas bedeutet, bis sie erfährt, dass es eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk ist. Denn Kagari ist jetzt nicht mehr hilflos, sie hat an der Schule sogar viele Freundinnen gefunden, ganz anders als Yomi. Und sie versteht gar nicht mehr, wie sie immer so an Yomi kleben konnte und was sie früher für sie empfunden hat. Yomi ist geschockt. Und in der Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt steht Dead Master kurz vor der Explosion. Und als sie dann hochgeht, erzeugt sie zwei riesige Totenköpfe und eine Zombie-Armee, die sich sofort auf Black Rock Shooter stürzen. Folge 5 Unter extrem hohem Munitionsverbrauch kämpft Black Rock Shooter gegen Dead Masters Kreaturen. Black Gold Saw steht darüber und schaut zu. Yuu und Mato holen auf dem Weg zur Schule Yomi ab, doch die verhält sich irgendwie seltsam. Sie schenkt Yuu ein Armband, das sie anscheinend aus ihrem eigene Haar geflochten hat. Im Bastelunterricht fängt sie plötzlich an, sich die Haare abzuschneiden. Die ganze Klasse ist schockiert. Ihr Zimmer hat sie auch verwüstet. Kagari meint dazu lakonisch, sie sei nun übergeschnappt, weil sie ihr Herz verloren habe. Recht zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung scheint Saya zu sein. Sie betrachtet das ganze als eine Art Abhärtungstherapie. Ein solcherart verwundetes Herz heile bald wieder und könne dann nie mehr verletzt werden. Yuu findet Sayas Vorgehen allerdings nicht so toll. Mato liest in ihrem Buch weiter. Der kleine weiße Vogel sammelte am Ende so viele Farben in sich, daß seine Flügel schwarz wurden, er vom Himmel fiel und starb. In einem Traum sieht sie dann, wie Dead Master und Black Rock Shooter aufeinander losgehen. Als sie wieder aufwacht, schreibt sie schnell ein neues Ende für den weißen Vogel, in dem er am Leben bleibt und glücklich wird. Saya lädt Mato zum Kaffee ein und erklärt ihr, sie könne Yomi retten, wenn sie für sie ihr Leben gebe. Dann schickt sie sie in die Mal-Werkstatt, wo sie das Horrorbild bewundern kann, das Yomi gemalt hat. Mato befürchtet am Ende, dass sie selbst der Grund dafür ist, dass Yomi ihr Herz verloren hat. Später fragt Mato beim Basketball-Training nach Yuu. Aber niemand kann sich an eine Yuu erinnern. Ihre Existenz scheint aus allen Erinnerungen gelöscht worden zu sein, außer der von Mato. Die rennt los, um ihre alte Freundin zu suchen, doch sogar ihre Erinnerung verblasst rasend schnell. Selbst Yuus Haus ist weg. Doch überraschenderweise ist Yuu noch da. Mato findet sie am Strand, und sie beginnt von der anderen Welt, von der Mato immer träumt, zu erzählen. Denn diese Welt, wo es jemanden gibt, der einem den Schmerz abnimmt, gibt es wirklich. Nur ist dieser Jemand kein Fremder, sondern das andere Ich. Und Matos anderes Ich kämpft - ununterbrochen, bis zum Tod. Wenn dieser Tod für so ein anderes Ich eintritt, dann ist die zugehörige Person in der realen Welt von allen Lasten und Leiden befreit. So ist es Kohata und Kagari ergangen, und so wird es bald Yomi ergehen, die dann alle Gefühle für oder gegen Mato vergessen und verlieren wird. Mato will das natürlich verhindern, und Yuu bietet ihr dafür die Möglichkeit, indem sie sie bzw. ihre Seele in die Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt transportiert. Doch Black Rock Shooter hat soeben Dead Master aufgespießt. Folge 6 Mato ist schockiert darüber, dass Black Rock Shooter, also sie selbst, Yomi getötet hat. Black Rock Shooters nächste Gegnerin ist nun Black Gold Saw. Der Kampf wird für Mato extrem schmerzhaft, und wie es aussieht, steckt ihre Seele nun im Innern von Black Rock Shooter fest. Yuu gerät fast in Panik und bringt Matos leblosen Körper zu Saya. Die ist sehr wütend, denn sie hält Yuus Entscheidung, Mato in die Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt zu schicken, für nicht gerade sehr intelligent. Black Rock Shooter könnte unter diesen Umständen ihre ganze Welt vernichten. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, Mato sofort zu töten, doch das bringt Saya nicht über sich. Derweil geht der Kampf zwischen Black Rock Shooter und Black Gold Saw mit unglaublicher Härte weiter. Yuu ist völlig verzweifelt, und Saya versucht als letztes Mittel, nun auch selbst direkt in die Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt zu wechseln, um die Kämpferinnen zu beruhigen. Das gelingt ihr tatsächlich, und sie erzählt Mato und Black Rock Shooter, wie sie vor ein paar Jahren in ihrer Schule Yuu begegnete - unter recht seltsamen Umständen. Yuu hatte dort eine ziemlich harte Zeit, weil sie von ihren Mitschülerinnen immerzu gequält und schikaniert wurde. Und bei ihr Zuhause war es noch schlimmer. Yuu erzählte Saya, daß sie das alles aushalten konnte, weil es eine Art andere Yuu gab, die all diese Qualen an ihrer statt ertrug. Eines Tages brannte Yuus Haus ab, und jeder dachte, Yuu hätte es angesteckt, was übrigens nicht der Fall war. Sondern ihr Stiefvater hatte eine brennende Zigarette vergessen. Als Saya Yuu das nächste Mal wiedersah, war sie irgendwie verändert und sagte sehr seltsame Sachen. Dann zeigte sie Saya ihr anderes Ich: Black Gold Saw. In den Kampf zwischen Black Rock Shooter und Black Gold Saw mischt sich eine weitere Kämpferin ein: Strength, Yuus anderes Ich. Sie rettet Black Gold Saw das Leben. Yomi kommt wieder in die Schule, und auch sie ist wie verwandelt. All ihre Probleme sind von ihr abgefallen, und was an Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben noch da ist, das löscht sie nun von ihrem Handy. Folge 7 Saya hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, aber nichts erreicht. Also versucht es nun Yuu, die Mato auf jeden Fall retten will. Sie verabschiedet sich von Saya. Dann taucht sie in die Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt ein und nimmt Kontakt zu Mato auf. Mato hört sie auch, kann aber auf den Kampf Black Rock Shooters gegen Strength keinen Einfluss nehmen. Black Rock Shooters Ziel ist es, alle Wesen hier zu töten, um die zugehörigen Menschen von ihren negativen Emotionen zu befreien. Und davon will sie sich auch nicht von Mato abhalten lassen. Mato sitzt derweil in Black Rock Shooters Seele und sinniert über sich selbst, ihr Leben, ihre Beziehung zu anderen, und wie das ganze mit dem Sinnbild des Vogels, der Farben sucht, am Ende aber schwarz wird und stirbt, zusammenhängt. Der Kampf nimmt eine überraschende Wende, als Strength sich von Yuu, die die ganze Zeit auf Mato eingeredet hat, genervt fühlt und sich gegen sie wendet. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Strength und Yuu vor einiger Zeit die Rollen getauscht haben, weil Yuu es in der Menschenwelt nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Black Rock Shooters bisherige Gegnerin war also gar nicht Strength, sondern Yuu. Und in deren Seele steckt nun Strength fest. In der Schule fällt auf, dass Mato fehlt, und dass seit gestern Abend niemand weiß, wo sie ist. Als Yomi das hört, bricht sie fast in Panik aus. Irgend etwas in ihrem Herzen fühlt sich durch diese Nachricht tief getroffen. Und Kagari geht es genauso. Das hat zur Folge, dass ihre anderen Ichs wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Folge 8 Der Titanenkampf zwischen Black Rock Shooter und Yuu geht weiter, bis Strength beschließt, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Dieser Vorgang zieht sich über eine länger Zeit hin, wirkt sich aber massiv auf Yuu aus. Wenn Strength stirbt, muss Yuu zurück in die reale Welt, was sie aber auf gar keinen Fall will, weil es dort für sie so qualvoll war. Hier in der anderen Welt ist alles ganz einfach: man muss nur kämpfen ohne nachzudenken. Außerdem materialisiert Mato sich in der Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt und tritt ihrem anderen Ich nun leibhaftig entgegen. Auch Yuu und die langsam auseinanderfallende Strength haben Gelegenheit, sich ausführlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu unterhalten. Entscheidend ist aber der Kampf Black Rock Shooters gegen Mato, der dazu führt, dass Kohata, Yomi und Kagari ihre verlorenen Gefühle wiederfinden und auch die Verletzungen, die sie erfahren haben und noch erfahren werden, akzeptieren. Die dunkle Black-Rock-Shooter-Welt füllt sich mit leuchtenden Farben. Yuu muss trotzdem von Strength Abschied nehmen, doch die Rückkehr in die Realität wird nicht so schwierig, denn sie hat dort jetzt viele Freunde, genau wie Mato, Kagari und Yomi. Und auch Kohata und Takuu finden wieder zusammen. Trivia * Matos Nachname wird manchmal als "Kokui" falsch interpretiert, weil es die üblichere Aussprache des Kanjis wäre: "Kuroi" als Familienname ist jedoch die richtige Aussprache. * Das Kanji für ihren Nachnamen bedeutet schwarze Kleidung. "Mato", mit bestimmten Kanji, kann Ziel (wie bei Zielschießen) bedeuten. * Ihr Vater wird nicht in der OVA erwähnt, aber in dem Anime sagte Matos Mutter, dass ihr Vater immer auf einer Geschäftsreise ist, aber sie fühlt sich nicht alleine, weil sie ihren Vater nicht sieht, weil sie vorgibt, ein Erwachsener zu sein und versteht, dass ihr Vater für das Wohl der Familie arbeiten muss. * Der Name 黒衣マト (Kuroi Mato) wird oft als 黒い魔都 (Black Devil's Castle) ausgesprochen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Normale Welt Kategorie:Weiblich